In a mobile station UE called a “smartphone” that has been widely used lately, for example, a user can freely install various applications, and can cause icons for these applications to be displayed on a display so as to use these applications quickly.
Meanwhile, restriction processing for avoiding or reducing network congestion has been conceived such as “SSAC (Service Specific Access Class)” to restrict voice services, and “ACDC (Application specific Congestion control for Data Communication)” which is flexible restriction processing on per application basis in order to prevent critical applications such as voice communications from being restricted together with applications such as data communications.